


Reflection

by CupcakeKat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeKat/pseuds/CupcakeKat
Summary: Alternative ending theory. Why Ben didn't appear as a ghost?Looking and seeing the one I love is better than seeing me in the reflection.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted my work and so here it is reposted and edited.

Packing the rest of the texts and supplies in the Falcon, Rey sets out to do what needs to be done.

Looking over her shoulder to the window, overlooking the vast amount of space. Smiling and crying, Rey felt relieved that despite the outcome that she wasn't alone. 

Fulfilling the dyad that has been there since day one. Two souls, one body. 

To Rey it was worth it. Seeing Ben in her every reflection. Knowing that he was by her side for as long as she lives.

Knowing that Ben is waiting on the other side.

It was his idea of burying Luke and Leia's lightsabers together on Tatooine. A way for them to be close to their family. And where they can start their journey in creating a new order one not light or dark, but something in between. 

The Balance they found and achieved.

At the end for Rey, opting to see her love than herself is something she can live with.

In the end, they found each other and that's everything that Ben and Rey will ever need.

################################################

"It's strange she was the only resident that requested mirrors on almost every wall."

The nurses conversed with each other.

"But we can never really understand the way of the force, as one such as powerful as she is."

Looking down the hall, a light beamed under only one door.

"It's strange. From all the tales, she grew into quite a fetching woman. It's weird how she remained single for all those years."

Inside the room, a single bed was beneath a window that expanded across the wall.

The forest of Chandrilla stretching into the distance.

A single person occupied the bed.

"You know what else is just as strange as the force."

The second leaned in close to hear the gossip.

"Sometimes I hear speak as if someone else is there, someone named 'Ben'?"

Shrugging her shoulders, both nurses got back to work.

Yet the elderly force user was not alone in her room,

Cause many nurses and doctors swore that every time they look in the mirror.

They don't Rey Skywalker.

They see an old man with long hair reaching his shoulders.

A large nose.

Moles across his face.

And deep chocolate eyes.

But he didn't seem sad.

And was Rey was never bothered.

As if she was content to see him in every mirror.

But she never complained and was happy to him.

At every reflection, she and the man shared a smile.

A smile that is full of love yet a promise as well.

That very soon they will be together.

################################################

"...Rey..."

Rey's eyes felt heavy and her head...it didn't hurt as it was yesterday morning.

"...Rey sweetheart it time to wake up..."

Opening her eyes, meeting with a face that changed over the decades in her every reflection.

"...Ben..."

A smile and a chocked laugh etched itself of his face.

Rey lifts a hand to reach for his face, as she once did so long ago on Exogal.

Creases crept on Rey's eyebrows as she looked upon her hands.

They were young and firm, not old and wrinkly.

Looking down over herself, she found herself wearing her clothes back from her years of prime.

A white pair of pants and singlet with a wrapped pleated crisscrossed across her chest.

Luke and Leia's lightsaber's clipped to her waist.

Gasps escaped her mouth as Rey continued to inspect her body.

Ben continued to smile and pulled Rey's hand to a standing position.

"It's OK Rey...your home...we are one again."

Looking at Ben, Rey knew that this is what she was waiting for, all those years of Jakku and Tatooine and fight in the war between the Resistance and the First Order/Final Order.

To wait to spend eternity with Ben within the Force.

Smiling and embracing Ben, Rey caressed Ben's locks and stared at his face.

Ben made the first move and kissed her for this first time in years.

Embracing their destinies as a Dyad and as soulmates.


End file.
